


First Dates

by Senket



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short based on the words "seaweed" and "anxiety"</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short based on the words "seaweed" and "anxiety"

Cloud sat in the restaurant alone, chopsticks jittering in his fingers. He dropped them, picked them up again, then placed them back down with a sharp breath, trapping his hands in his laps. He felt his stomach fluttering, but not in the good way, and he tried hard to restrain his squirming. He stared anxiously at the plate in front of him, chewing his lip nervously.

A sound behind him and Cloud's entire body tensed, bowing his head and squeezing his eyes closed as the other man settled down across from him. There was no 'hello, Cloud,' no 'sorry I'm late,' simply the sound of the man picking up his chopsticks and the clink of wood on ceramic as he took a piece of the sushi between them, chewing on it thoughtfully. "It needs something."

The shock from hearing the deep voice made his eyes fly open, though he still stared at the table. His fingers twitched, shoulders raising a bit. "Mm, that's better now," his companion cooed, "now why don't you eat something?"

Trembling still, he picked his chopsticks back up and ate a piece. He felt like nothing more than a confused child, meek and fearful and afraid of offending, and damn the man for making him feel this way! There was an amused laugh, then, and he bit his lip again, feeling a flush rise through his cheeks.

"You're shaking," the other remarked teasingly, and Cloud felt his warm breath wash over his cheeks, his neck, his trembling lips. His eyes widened and his head jerked up to stare. In that half-instant, his lips were covered. The tension drained from his shoulder, and with a quiet moan he drew closer to the source of warmth.

A moment later, the silver-haired man drew away with a light smirk. He ate another piece of the sushi. "Hm… it seems to taste fine now… right Cloud?"

It took a moment for the comment's implications to sink in- and Cloud couldn't remember blushing this darkly this quickly in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon glanced at Cloud, watching him for a moment before poking at his food with a long-suffering sigh. "The hell am I here for?"

"Apparently," the blonde replied monotonously, "Yuffie decided we spend way too much time moping, so it would beneficial for us to mope together- have a good time."

"How," he growled, "is mutual moping supposed to make things better?"

"Dunno," he replied in a low voice, loving the 'I'm pissed, so back away slowly and make no sudden moves' tone in the brunet's voice, "but I can definitely show you a good time."

"Letch," the scarred man groaned, weakly throwing a balled-up napkin at the swordsman.

"Oh, you know it," he answered huskily, shifting forward in his seat. He pressed a leg between Leon's knees under the table, regarding him with a smirk.

The gunblade-wielder growled a warning, snapping them together. "Don't even think about it."

"But Leon!" he moaned dramatically, "we're supposed to have a good time!"

"There are other ways, Cloud," he answered, halfway between patronizing parent and annoyed boyfriend.

"But-"

"No!" His eyes narrowed and he was quiet for a moment, leaning back in his seat. Dtorm-gray eyes flickered to the window, though he could see nothing past it. He glared at Cloud again, slumping into the booth. "It's a fucking date, not a customary 'I'm bored, you're bored, I don't want to be covered in heartless guts so lets screw!' Alright?"

"Leon…"

"No!"

Cloud snorted, tossing his head and settled back into his seat, arms crossed. Leon regarded him with much the same expression, eyebrow raised. He chose to ignore him then, and began chewing on his food reluctantly. Couldn't Yuffie and Aeris have done better than fast food? Really.

A devious smirk curled around Cloud's lips as he noticed the brunet was distracted. He inched his foot forward, pushing Leon's knees apart again.

He stood abruptly. "Fine. Have it your way. Food sucks anyway." Cloud could not resist a dark grin as he watched the man (or more particularly, watched his hips) as he left the restaurant.

He put an arm around Leon's chest from behind as he caught up, pulling the brunet against him. "Say," he breathed in his ear, "Ya think we should tell the girls I'm already screwing your sexy ass silly?"

He rolled his eyes, swatting the man away as he continued on his way back. "I think they know already. Ask them when we turn the corner."

Yuffie meeped, a bright flush burning across her cheeks as she ducked, giggling behind her hand. "Well I'll be damned."


End file.
